Ultra Dramacore
by LewisM301
Summary: An /r/ultrahardcore fanfiction. Drama goes on every day, it's a way of life. But when everyone seems to revolt against the norm, when things change and people have no time to adapt and when there's many social groups all fighting for domination... you're going to have a lot more than the norm.
1. The UBL Company Disbands

_The events of this story are (for the most part) not true, and I've tried not to write in a way that will hurt anyone's feelings. This is not meant to offend and any characters, no matter how much they resemble you, are called you and act like you, are not (in actual fact) you and are based off a clone of you. I don't mean to make fun of any groups of people, in fact, I'm more poking fun at the stereotypes people give them, think of this as a big, very work-intensive circlejerk, m'kay?_

LewisM301 woke with a start to the whistling tone of the alarm clock to his left. Lazily, his hand drifted up and attempted to slam against the 'snooze' button, but, being the failure he is, missed and ended up slamming his hand against air, messing up his balance and falling to the ground with a thud.

Tiredness from the day already starting to taint his mind, he picked himself up, groaning and reached for the wooden drawers which would contain his skin. He quickly got changed in to his skin and rushed downstairs, tapping loudly against the oak planks that were laid across the stairway. His iSkype (the newest version of the classic iPhone, which still held no new features except for the fact that it now lagged a lot more and was filled with automatic drama detection and didn't allow you to read the last few messages sent, so people would get annoyed when you asked something that had already been asked.). He sighed, as he noticed the thousands of messages unread from the town's group, but his eyes lit up as he noticed how many other things there were unread and he found himself rubbing his hands together in anticipation, which, of course, left the phone unsupported and allowed it to fall to the ground.

Fortunately for Lewis, the phone was undamaged (makes a change with an iPhone) and he could read through his Skype messages without having to go down to buy a new iSkype. Any anticipation that Lewis had felt quickly faded, however, as he realised that the several group chats that had notified him had simply all been from Stollaz advertising his new song in every chat. Enraged at the musician, Lewis began to furiously skip through all of the Town Chat messages, briefly scanning them and picking up words, such as 'hoste', 'UBL' and 'Cyiclo', with the occasional rage-quit, with said person being added back almost a complete minute later.

"Wow, it looks like there was no drama last night," Lewis found himself saying aloud, a beam of happiness with a tint of disappointment. "Must've been a slow night for the UBL Company, must've not been much crime."

Suddenly, Lewis realised that he had not checked the UBL Company Skype Chat and it had '1 new message'. Stollaz wasn't in the UBL Company Skype Chat so Lewis felt hope rise as he looked at the bold number hop up and down happily.

TGMG1 Come to head office at 10am UTC. Important shit.

TGMG1 has removed LewisM301, Brick, Dans, Dibz, Costanza, Spork/Fork, Slokh, Taylor, Sep, Heralen, Climb, Berg, Gammex and others from this conversation.

Lewis sighed, the pant of air coming out with a tint of annoyance but without any sign of surprise.

"TG's went power mad again," he sighed, then realised he was talking to himself and looked behind his back to make sure no one was listening. Regardless of how power mad TG had become, one does not simply ignore his orders, so Lewis slipped his iSkype in to his pocket and rushed out of his door in to the town of Ultra Hardcore.

"I gather you today because of urgent matters…" a voice beckons to the room, "an anonymous source, from the UBL Company tells me that they have evidence of one of us x-raying."

Whispers filled the blackened room as several people looked at each other, eyes wide. It was a secret meeting of a secret group that I shall not reveal any details on because it will allow me to be super dramatic later when I reveal all of the identities. Everyone's eyes lit up with fear, to be caught x-raying was a serious crime in the town of Ultra Hardcore and anyone caught was given capitol punishment accordingly. Everyone still did it, but it was a rare occurrence to get caught, as long as you remained friendly with the UBL Company.

"So, that raises the question," the voice of the leader boomed, "which one of you didn't pay TG this month for the 'Please-Don't-Ban-Me Tax'?"

Everyone looked sheepishly at each other, no one actually pays the 'Please-Don't-Ban-Me Tax', and they usually just pirate it.

"We should, hopefully, be able to protest you out of the punishment if the evidence goes up in the court, I mean it's worked before…" the leader started but ended up trailing off as he remembered that it had, in fact, not worked before.

Everyone's eyes felt soggy as they thought of all the previous people who had died due to x-raying before. Think of it like a super sad montage where we'll see close-ups of people's faces and translucent images of the deceased on the side, just running.

"CYICLO WHYYYY!?" came a voice and everyone turned to ScottishNutcase, who was sitting, crying, on the front row of the theatre-like room.

Heads turned and stared menacingly at him. The guy sitting to his right patted him on his shoulders and handed him a tissue.

"This time, it will be different – we will stop a ban from happening! I have a plan! Muhahahahaha!" the leader laughed as the screen fades black.

And now to a slightly different meeting, this one of the UBL Company, which TG had hailed over iSkype. The UBL Office was very run-down and wasn't well designed, as it didn't really hold the twenty odd members of the company. TGMG1 stood in front of the eighteen other faces who looked up towards him, they're shoulders all touching the shoulders of the person next to them, leading to a very claustrophobic feeling between them all.

"I've called you all here today," TG started, "because I have learned great things from my spy in the Anti-UBL group. They have a spy in the UBL Company!"

Lewis' eyes lit up in fear as he surveyed the faces of the many other members of the company. What was all of this 'spy' nonsense? One of them was betraying them all? Of course, another question arose from this all.

"What the fuck is the Anti-UBL group?" he found himself asking, without thinking and found himself getting a death glare from TG for about twenty minutes before he took the time to answer the question.

"The Anti-UBL Group is a group that I have dubbed the Anti-UBL Group. It is in, no way, associated with the UBL but..."

We interrupt this story to bring you Pimpossible.

"but they don't let anyone do anything they don't agree with. They often fail but they have very strong beliefs. We recently got evidence of one of their members x-raying, which we're going to be announcing in the court later today. However, you guys will all be in the dark - as one of you is secretly reporting back to the group," TG explained, running out of breath.

"Does not compute. Syntax error. Expected number was given string. What is the data value of said x-rayer?" came the monotone voice of the robotic Taylor, who was in charge of the technology that ran through the town, legend had it that he was involved in a car accident, when he was younger, and had to have his brain rebuilt using Java.

"It won't hurt to disclose the name of the x-rayer, I guess," TG sighed. "Our top agent, TG, recently got footage of a certain Doctor Who xraying!"

Gasps filled the room.


	2. Elitism

DoctorWho1223151321 was feeling very scared. He walked out of the 'Anti-UBL' meeting, with a false look on his face, which made him out to be nervous, while, on the inside, he feared for his life. Just this morning, he had received a notification on his iSkype 7, released seconds ago, that summoned him in the courtroom for a few day's time. This shook up a lot of fear for Doctor Who as the courtroom was a disgusting place where the UBL Company would hurl insults about how despicable the person really are. It's not so much of a courtroom as it is a sentencing because no one ever leaves without time on the UBL. But BLOCKED FOR SUSPENSE PURPOSES had a plan and when BLOCKED FOR SUSPENSE PURPOSES had a plan... it always failed. But maybe not this time. Doctor Who's face lit up as he thought about how confident that BLOCKED FOR SUSPENSE PURPOSES had been, maybe this time would be different.

Cut to a large gathering on the streets, everyone is gathered around, looking up at a podium, where a sheepish man is standing. LewisM301, who was calmly walking by, stops in his tracks and glances at the strange performance that is going on. There are shouts from the crowd that are watching the man speak and some hold up large posters, but are holding them towards the man - so Lewis cannot read them from behind. As he moves closer, to investigate, he starts to hear what is being said.

"...and I'm sick of all this drama giving us a bad name," the man says, slamming his hand against the table as he speaks, "a lot of people call elitism on every group in this community, and it needs to stop!"

This caused a lot of shouting from the crowd and Lewis noticed a layer of specs (the police of Ultra Hardcore) stopping the crowd from kicking the man in the balls. As one of the rowdy crowd got pushed back, Lewis saw his poster read "We Want Drama! #FreeBergasms2013".

"This happens every month, how hard is it to not talk about these topics that are obviously very controversial?" the man sighed, obviously dismayed by the crowd's lack of willingness, "why can't we just stop with all the 'free' stuff, stop with all the 'UBL' stuff and just play the game."

Everyone stopped for a second, frozen in the tracks and glanced at each other. Until one loud voice broke the tranquility.

"We don't care about your opinions! #DownWithBraincrack!" the voice broke out, causing even more pushing and shoving from the crowd.

"No way, Minecore's definitely the most elitist!"

"Nuh uh, did you see what that Holly kid said in chat? Mindcool's obviously the most elitist!"

"Holly's in Minecore too, fag!"

"Um, Holly's also in Draftcraft so they're elitist too!"

A new challenger approached the argument and Lewis recognised it instantly as Stollaz, the guy who had been annoying everyone with his new songs. His eyes were red and cartoon smoke squirted out of his ears, he clenched his fists.

"DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU JUST SAID," he boomed, looking at the shrinking figure of the last commenter, who happened to be Hollymatman himself.

"Um, no," gasped Holly, seeing the bloodlust in Stollaz's eyes, even though he had no idea what he had done.

"IT'S CALLED FUCKING DRAFTCRAFTERS!" he screamed, clenching him teeth on Holly's throat and ripping it out, pixels of blood scattering out as he did so.

_Hollymatman was eaten by StollazRaNd0mGuY_

And then Hollymatman respawned and they all lived happily ever after.

Lewis, knowing fine well that witnessing drama and not trying to prevent it would result in being TG's sex slave for a week, decided that he was going to do something about it. This drama was on it's way to becoming a full scale riot at this stage. He had many options available to him, according to the "UBL Committee's Handbook on Dealing with Drama". Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 all contained ways of dealing with drama concerning elitism.

"Guys!" Lewis shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at him, as they were all respectful citizens who looked up to UBL Committee members, "don't forget the UBL! That thing's bullshit!"

Patting himself on the back for such a great response, Lewis walked away, leaving the brawl of arguments behind him.

"No fucking way, she should definitely get on the UBL for that! Man, the things MG gets away with," one of them sighs as Lewis disappears to the next scene.

As the sun started to set, to the peaceful Minecraft music, Lewis switched on his TV and lounged about on his sofa. As always, there was nothing good on TV anyway, and Lewis found himself watching repeats of The Apprentice, much to his boredom.

"How does Scottish even like this show?" he sighed to himself, before quickly looking behind him to make sure no one heard him talking to himself.

The show cut to the adverts but just as Lewis gets up to get a drink, he catches something out of the corner of his ear.

"We've got a whole new selection of gameshows for you this year on UHC1, from "I'm a Player... GET ME OUT OF HERE!", "The Apprentice: UBL Committee Edition" and, everyone's favourite, "The TG Factor"! We've got a wonderful line-up for 2014, and you can join us!" the TV lady spoke, Lewis couldn't quite put his finger on which one of the five female Ultra Hardcore residents who was speaking, but he made a guess that it was Panda's brother and went to get his drink before coming back to watch Weeuy's new movie, "How to Untrap a Portal, Part III: The Revenge of the Lava".


	3. Unemployment

Lewis awoke, happy about something or other, and embracing the day that laid out before him. He followed his usual morning procedure and checked his iSkype. He had three messages, one from TG, one from the Ultra Hardcore Skype Group and one from the Draftcrafters Server Chat. He decided to check them in order of importance and opened the town's Skype Group.

_Lazlo terplel cum at me m8_

_Lazlo I'm Hungary for some jokes_

_Exet ANAL_

_Exet LELELLELELELLELE_

_Lazlo lololol amirite_

_Milen My 100th game is about to start on my server!_

_Pimpossible HOSTING IMPROMPTU ON MY SERVER_

_Edviin Anyone hosting?_

_SkiIIBlade Fuck off Edviin_

_Edviin Wow, Skill, you should go on the UBL_

_Tomathius #SomeoneForUBL_

_Pippiter Can we not start drama again?_

_Preamblee gas pedal amirite_

_Milen My 100th game is open, IP is _

_Weeuy IP, Milen?_

_Milen ASHDJNGHJTHJNEFHNYTERGD_

_Suma Wow, Milen - stop spamming_

_Pimpossible Someone should remove Milen_

_Milen But I'm a swegbair_

_TG ^_

_ScottishNutcase Someone should remove me._

_TG Nah_

_ScottishNutcase WTF I MAKE SUBREDDIT /r/tgwon'tremoveme_

_Stollaz Hey Guys I jus-_

_Pimpossible NOBODY CARES_

_Stollaz D:_

_Exet LEL ANALA HAG AHGAHGAS_

_ScottishNutcase Cyiclo, amirite?_

Not at all shocked at any events in the chat, Lewis looked at the next chat, which was the Draftcrafters Skype Chat.

_Wingnut Hey guys, check out this thing I made! Here_

_SidGarcia Yay! I was making something similar! Here_

_Kiinako Guys, livestreaming on the DC server!_

_Joey Link?_

_Smelly Guys, when's DC S7?_

_Panic Anyway want to team with me in Dans' To2?_

_Wingnut Not WL'd on server, WTF_

_Scottish Guys, I made Draftcraft UHC an intro_

_Stollaz WTF STOLLAZ_

_Wing Wow Scottish_

_Kiinako Wow such fag_

_Stollaz IT'S FUCKING DRAFTCRAFTERS_

_Wingnut No one but you calls it that_

_Scottish Lewis does_

_Wingnut No one but you and Lewis._

_SidGarcia It's officially Draftcrafters :/_

_Wingnut Yeah, you can call it what you like - just don't hate on others saying it_

_Stollaz ^_

_Exet Yeah, wtf Scott - making fun of people who call it Draftcrafters_

And then, Lewis moved on to his last message, a private message from TG - the head of the UBL Company.

_TG Hi, until we find out who is betraying us to the Anti-UBL Group - everyone is suspended and must seek out other job opportunities until further notice. Thank you!_

Lewis felt anger rise up inside him. He had never done anything in the community except work for the UBL Company so he had nothing to fall back on.

Sighing, accepting the fact that because of some moron in the UBL Company, he would have to do something else for a change, Lewis reached for the newspaper ('The Daily Match Post') which spawned on his table every day, turning swiftly to the back pages where job vacancies were advertised.

Are you looking for a job in the music industry but don't like listening or making music? We're currently looking for cashiers down at Sid's World of Music. The best place in Ultra Hardcore to buy jukeboxes and note blocks.

Have you ever wanted to be a pretty little ballerina? We're looking for dancers to perform in an upcoming recital down at Panda's Brother's Dance Academy. Only accepting those who are bad at things - it runs in the family.

Do you want to save lives all around the world through your research? At Preamblee's Gold Mining Inc. we devote our time to mining gold that can be used to save lives all over the world quickly and efficiently. The time is now to make a difference.

Lewis looked at these three options that sat in front of him. He couldn't afford to live off of unemployment but he was terrible around people so didn't want to be a cashier, he had an ounce of dignity left so Panda's Brother's Dance Academy went out of the window and gold mining sounded like too much work.

"I guess I can go into town and see if I can find any more suitable job vacancies," he groaned, picking himself up and leaving his house.

"Whaaa, where am I?" came the gasp of Smellyburrito42 as he awoke in a place very different to where he had went to sleep. The walls were lined with quartz and it had a very bright feel to it.

Smelly was startled by a loud click and looked up to find a shiny, silver pistol pointing straight at him, the man on the other side wearing a juggernaut-like suit. Everyone knew that face, and everyone dreaded it.

"What do ya want, TG?" Smelly sighed, "I'm sorry about calling myself TGMG in TS again, but I just can't resist it."

TG laughed slightly, his voice cracking as it always does when he laughs, "you're not in trouble, but I need you to help me. You not helping me will not get you into trouble, it will get you dead."

Smelly sighed, "can't you just get MG to do it?"

TG pushed the gun closer, "look, there's something fishy going on and you're the type of person who gets on with everyone. I need you to infiltrate the Anti-UBL Group and find out who is working for them."

Smelly yawned, "whatever."


	4. Story of My Life

Close-up on eyes to build a super dramatic scene. First to the eyes of TG, then to the eyes of the accused, DoctorWho124552621542. Then to the eyes of all who are watching, having a bigger turn-out than usual, as always happens when members of the Anti-UBL Group get accused of things. The tension soon breaks as the music 'That's What Makes You Beautiful' starts to play and TG jumps out of the podium and starts break dancing and singing at the top of his lungs.

_You're shifting,_

_And I know what for,_

_Your head is looking straight at the floor,_

_Don't need D4,_

_To analyse,_

_Seeing you this way is enough,_

_Everyone in the Company can see it,_

_Everyone but your group,_

_Baby, you mine all the ores without looking,_

_The way you dig staircases gets me suspicious,_

_But when you look through the walls it ain't hard to tell,_

_We all know,_

_Oh oh,_

_We all know you're xraying._

The song continued a little bit longer with the lyrics getting further and further away from the original lyrics and ending with a huge round of applause from all over the room, except from DoctorWho425356721's end, where many people booed and tutted but broke in to applause when TG raised a gun towards them. After all, they didn't want to give away that they were the Anti-UBL Group.

"The defense may now make their statement," TG grinned, happy with the response to his song.

DoctorWho53216561 stood up and raised his electric guitar, this time 'Little Things' starts to come through the court's speakers and the room raised their lighters and swung them in the air.

_I was born to mine,_

_I've always been lu-_

The song was interrupted, however, by the loud buzzes from the three judges and, sighing, DoctorWho95678639 went to go and sit down.

"Oh, bad luck," sighed TG, his face telling a different story from his voice, with the mouth behind his mask curved up in a very cheeky grin, "Louis, do you have anything to add?"

The camera pans over to Louis Walsh, "I think that was the second best act we've seen all night and I can definitely find a place for you in the finals, in 6 months time when you are off the UBL! Take him away, boys!"

Silence followed as everyone waited for the members of the UBL Company to grab DoctorWho53156 and take him away... but none came.

"Shit!" TG cried, realising he had made them all redundant.

This opportunity for a takeover was... well, taken by one member of the audience and TG soon felt a gun being pointed at him. At the other end, stood the most vicious man in the UHC Community, who spent their whole life trying to take it over. The leader of the Anti-UBL group himself...

"Freeze," grinned Sid in his cheery, as always, voice.

Then he shot...

It wasn't hard for Smelly to infiltrate the Anti-UBL Group. He was friends with everyone in the community, using his alt (Smellyking) to gain even more friends. He had heard about the shooting of Mr. MB previously in the day, but did not want to cancel his mission as that bastard would haunt him if he didn't complete it. He had been casually chatting with PoisonPanda on his iSkype and one thing lead to another and he soon found himself sitting at the next meeting of the Anti-UBL Group.

"As you may know," Sid beamed, standing on the front of the stage, in a very cheerful mood, the room full of decorations and wine, "today, we eliminated our top enemy - Mr TG, himself!"

The room broke out in cheers, Smelly wasn't sure whether to follow or not but ended up doing it, after getting a dirty look off the members next to him.

"Tomorrow, at his funeral - his processor will be revealed to the public..." Sid began, causing a lot of mumbling, "but we don't have to wait until tomorrow because I have the will right here."

This caused a lot of more excited chattering as people began to listen out for the will.

To my dearest MG, I leave my love.

I leave all of my money to Eesti.

I leave the ownership of /r/ultrahardcore in the hands of the most mature, sexy man in the UBL Company...

...

Everyone paused as Sid stopped and glanced at the name, shaking his head as if it would change, "...LewisM301"


	5. Everything Has Changed

It took a while for the news of TG's assault to make it's way around the community and even longer to reach the former company members. ShutUpBrick was walking home one night, not aware of anything that had happened the past few days. Only a few things lingered in his mind, the only thought about the UBL Company being "no way am I going to return to that". When they'd all received the message making them redundant, Brick had picked himself up fast and had banded together with several other members of the company and formed a new cult, known as 'Typhoon'. With a laggy secretary and a skript set-up like no other, the group were destined for success... or so they thought. Things had been weird that day, however, with mysterious things going on.

It had started when Brick had started his shift. He was head of supervising office, which basically just meant that he helped out everyone equally. Today was the deadline for him to hand in his reports to Walden, the head of Typhoon, outlining how well each member of staff was performing. Of course, like anyone else with deadlines, Brick had not even started and decided immediately to devote the whole day to completing his reports.

He had started with head of the programming department, D4, who wasn't an official member of Typhoon but was under trial and would be considered in the future... Plus, he was the only one in their friendship group who knew how the universe worked, so he was immediately hired. Programmers in the town of Ultra Hardcore were supposed to be able to bend the universe around them and basically do a load of cool magical shit, unfortunately - there were very few of these mystical programmers left, so Brick doubted that D4 would be fired, no matter how bad of a job he was to do.

"Hey Brick," D4 greeted him with a grin, as Brick entered the office, which wasn't truly an office and was more of a grand hall with a single desk in. D4 changed the design of his office every day, using a randomiser he had made that changed everything from the size of the room to the creatures that lived in the walls, "wanna have a drink?".

With this, he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a can of lager, "I can't mate," Brick sighed, "I've got a load of paperwork that needs done, shouldn't be drinking on the job anyway."

D4 laughed, his accent magnifying the humour in his words, "won't be wasting time, I can do all sorts of shit now, I upgraded Skript this morning!". He then started to break off in to a series of words that made no sense to Brick and, as if by magic, everything stopped (not that anything was going) and the sound of a can of beer opening broke the silence. "I just rented a new film called 'Mr and Mrs MG', we should watch that!"

The film was lame, but it had high ratings on Rotten Tomatoes as TG had threatened to UBL the owners. The film was a corny romance flick about a guy with everything who met a girl with everything and they fell in love... and then she found out he was a vampire and shit went off from there. The ending featured MG having to make a decision to forgive TG for being unfaithful and Brick felt tears lingering in his eyes as she announced her final choice.

"Right, I better get going," Brick grinned, picking himself up, wobbling a little from all of the alcohol consumption, at least he hoped it was the alcohol and not just his tears making him go all dizzy, "I'm running late." With a wink, he stormed out of the room, deciding to give D4 full marks.

Next on his list was the secretary, Fork, who was too laggy to do anything useful for the group, but was someone they all liked to have around so they kept him anyway. As he walked in to the office, he whiffed a strange smell but shook it away immediately, thinking nothing of it.

"Hey Brick," Fork sighed as he saw the blue-headed man that had entered his office, "man, my lag is really bad today."

Brick nodded, not paying much notice to the complaints as they tended to be the norm. "I'd like to see some of your most recent documents, please," he sighed, knowing already that this wouldn't be as fun as his inspection on D4, "it's for my review, so choose your best ones."

Fork picked himself up and started to walk to the filing cabinet in his small office, he was moving in a jolted fashion which seemed like he was teleporting every few steps. As he reached closer to the cabinet, he stumbled slightly and hit his head on the filing cabinet, his last words being "fucking Zimbabwe, man" before he passed out from the concussion.

Groaning, Brick got on to his knees and attempted to lift the passed out figure in to a more comfortable position. But as he lifted him up, a loud flare went off and caused him to panic and drop him back on to the ground, the crunch of bones being heard as he did so. The flare of noise grew and Brick soon realised it was an alarm and he realised that the peculiar smell he had been, well, smelling was to be compared to smoke. To finish off his conclusion, he heard a voice in the hallway.

"FIRE! THE BUILDING'S ON FIRE!"

"Shit!" Brick cried, and was about to run out of the door to safety when he remembered Fork, still laying on the ground, unconscious. If Brick left him there, he would surely die, either of smoke inhalation or being crushed (or burned) if the fire was serious. He resorted to shaking Fork heavily, as he did so, he felt the world heat up around him and the smell of smoke grow stronger, although he was sure it was his imagination. "Come on Fork," he cried, "FUCKING WAKE UP!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" boomed a voice so close, yet so far and Brick realised then how long he had been there, how faint he was feeling. He picked himself up, trembling slightly and barged for the door, cradling Fork in his arms, as he stepped out, in to the hallway, the fire became clear and he realised his doom. Brick moved quickly, but the fire moved quicker and at the pace he was going, he would be consumed. He had one option, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go with the option. He was carrying too much weight to out-run the fire, he needed to drop some...

When he came storming out of the front doors, he fell in fear on the front gravel porch, sobbing loudly to himself, regretting his decision immediately. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the sound of a loud man's voice.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAS D4 GONE!?"

Sid stood outside the door of Lewis' house, pistol held in his hand, several other members of the Anti-UBL Group already surrounding the house. A light shined bright in the distance, which was the signal for the raid to begin... Sid opened the door silently and carefully stalked through the halls, making his way to the living room, where a light was flickering on and off, as if someone was watching TV. Him and another member positioned themselves against the door, their fingers counting down from three, when it hit 0, they were to break open the door and shoot the unaware owner.

**3**

**2**

**1**

The door broke upon and Sid shot a bullet at the couch and missed. As there was no target there, the room was empty. Only the TV was on.

"FIND HIM," Sid shouted, angry at his own failure.

But before they could continue to search the house, the voice of Bergasms on TV interrupted them... "be sure to catch I'm a Miner GET ME OUT OF HERE for the next few weeks, starring UBL Company member: LewisM301!"

Scowling, Sid turned to his partner and shot him in the head, wanting to rid himself of the anger inside him. Soon, however, his scowl formed in to a smile. "Stop the raid," he spoke, to no one in particular, "we're going to Australia!"

**END OF ACT 1**


	6. War of the Servers

**Previously on "Ultra Dramacore"...**

The UBL company disbands, leaving TG vulnerable to attack. He is assassinated by Sid. the leader of the Anti-UBL group, who attempts to take down Lewis, who is next in line for ownership of the town - however, Lewis has already left town to participate on "I'm a Miner... GET ME OUT OF HERE!", a reality show set in Australia. Meanwhile, a company known as 'Typhoon' is set up, but a fire destroys the building, killing Fork and leaving D4 missing. How will Lewis cope on a reality show with Sid hot on his tail? What caused the mysterious fire at Typhoon and where is D4? Find out in this exciting act of Ultra Dramacore!

**Cue Theme Tune.**

"You must've seen or heard something," the inspector scowled, throwing his fist down on the table as he spoke, rattling it slightly and filling the empty, brick room with the echoes, "a building does not just randomly burn down! Something happened to cause it to burn and you were the last one to be seen with one of the victims!"

Brick gulped, shaking his head, not as a response but in an attempt to shake away the memories of the fire, to forget what he had done to Fork. He had sacrificed a friend to save himself, and he would never forgive himself for that. "All I know is that one second... all was fine, the next there were screams in the hallway."

The inspector nodded, his face not matching it's movement, however, and still being locked in a disapproving scowl. "And what happened to Mr. What T Fork? Why couldn't he make his own way out of the building, hm? You claim to have had to carry him out but couldn't carry him much further..."

The accusation seemed clear to Brick and he soon realised there was going to be no way out of this. They wouldn't be able to sentence him without hard evidence, but who would believe that Fork knocked himself out and couldn't make his own way out of the building? Brick's reputation would be ruined. "He hit his head," Brick, practically, spat, "he was out cold."

"I see," the inspector replied, not changing his facial expressions in any way.

"Are you fucking me?" came the high pitched and jesus-like voice of StollazRaNd0mGuY.

Stollaz sat on a red, cushioned stool, propped up shabbily against a wooden desk. Along the desk, more stools perched each topped with another human. The desk was littered with glass cups, each filled with a putrid yellow liquid. Next to him, sat a blue man, coated in a... coat.

"I told you that Mindcool would win," grinned Shreddonia, reaching out his hand as he spoke, gently pulsing it, "that'll be 50 gold, Stollaz!"

Groaning, Stollaz reached in to his pocket and pulled out two small brown bags and placed them in to Shredd's hand. He had been so sure that CheckTheDraftCore (his favourite UHC team) would win the latest fixture against Mindcool and had gotten a bit crazy with betting - sod's law dictating that CheckTheDraftCore got hammered.

"How did you even think that they'd win?" Shredd laughed, not letting Stollaz's humiliation die before it had started, "I mean Mindcool have Blood fucking Stinger. What do CheckTheDraftCore have?"

Stollaz groaned, out of all the people to make a bet with. ALL THE PEOPLE.

"You do know that CheckTheDraftCore was simply a result of a mediocre singer using all of their money to form a team to look good for their reputation? It's not even a real team!" Shredd continued, his voice growing even more mockingly.

Stollaz did know that, but Shredd had muddled up the facts just a little. CheckTheDraftCore had been formed by Ellie Goulding winning on a game of Family Fortunes and realising that she had to donate the money to charity, so she created a sports team and donated it to them, then realised that they were getting a lot more publicity than she ever got so joined it herself.

"Hey, who did they get to replace TG for the team?" Shredd asked, his voice cracking slightly at the mention of their ex-almighty leader.

Stollaz shrugged, "I don't know about the team, but I've heard about who gets the ownership of the community..."

"Whoever kills Cyiclo, right?"

"Um, no."

"You wanted to see me," came the high pitched voice from the shadows, the smell of vegetables and tomatoes growing apparent as he spoke. On the other side of the mask of shadows stood another figure, slightly taller than the previous one.

"This is going exactly how I planned, TG's dead, Berg now has control of Lewis, the Anti-UBL Company is on their way to Australia, I have a perfect shot to take over," the voice laughed, through the obvious mask of a voice changer, "good job on all of your work - I think you successfully convinced the readers that you were a good guy!"

"Happy to he- SHIT WE'RE BEING WRITTEN ABOUT!"


	7. Stick on the Barby

**Ultra Dramacore**  
**Chapter 7: **Stick on the Barby!

"10 minutes until show time people!" the strong-accented voice of Bergasms broke the calm air of the Australian wilderness and Lewis found himself pulled out of his calm daydreams and back in to reality. He'd only just arrived in Australia and it was starting to get the better of him already, so much heat, so much... death, it was a lot to handle. "This is the scene where you all meet each other for the first time!" Berg continued, "now, of course, you are only just meeting each other for the first time but who gives a fuck?"

He was conveniently interrupted by the sound of the show going live and Berg pulled himself to one side and started to commentate the scene. Lewis was nervous, he was first to be introduced and he was scared. What if he hated some of the people on? He shook his head and laughed at his stupidity, he was going to hate most of them, not just some.

"Our first contestant on 'I'm a Miner, Get Me Out Of Here", he's best known for his amazing gamemode, Devil Watches; he's so cool, Mindcool had to change their name to Mindwarm - it's LewisM301!" Berg shouted through his mic and was followed by complete silence... as it wasn't being filmed in front of a live studio audience and was, in fact, in the outback. He was sure this amazing joke would've sparked some laughter back at home, though.

Lewis entered the camera's field of view and grinned, before sitting down on a chair and grabbing a can of Fosters and raised his legs. "G'day mates," he laughed, getting a dirty look from Berg.

"Now's the part where we flash to some interviews we did before hand, but we never actually got a chance to film these so we're going to skip that!" Berg laughed. "Now for our more interesting campers. He's big, he's bad, he's the meanest guy in UHC and he eats nails for breakfast. It's 323milen!"

The golden swegbair entered the stage, grinning wildly. He opened his mouth to try and speak but all that was heard was a bunch of crackling and a muffled voice saying "sweg".

"Okay, that's enough," Berg laughed, "our next camp-mate is the notorious piece of laggy shit (next to Fork)... It's Czibi, the fucking melee rusher," Berg sighed before quickly moving on to the next contestant once the ninja-guy-thingy had entered the room. "Our next contestant is Joe! Hardcore UHC player! He's got a Youtube channel set-up, what is it again, Joe?"

TheSonicJoey entered the room, sighing, "TheSonicJoey," he practically shouted.

"Hey Stollaz," Shredd grinned, bouncing as they walked home from the betting agency. The two didn't live together but they were neighbours, and Stollaz wasn't very happy about that fact, "so the Server Cup is on next week, and Lewis and Sid have both went walk-about, leaving two spaces wide-open in Team Draftcraft, how 'bout we have a go at it?"

Stollaz stopped for a second, making a very hasty decision. Was he to kill Shredd because he insulted the almight lord Draftcrafters and called it Draftcraft or was he to take Shredd up on this idea, "sure!" he grinned, then screamed for pleasure and they both laughed.

"We should head over to Burrito's house now, actually, and talk to him about it - don't want that Lolz shit poking his nose in to our spaces!" Shredd grinned, before taking off in to a sprint.

The pair arrived at the gates of Nexus Manor, aka. Smellyburrito's Residence.

"Do you have your fire resistance?" Stollaz asked, sipping on his as he spoke some how. Shredd nodded and the two jumped through the lava gate and in to the manor. This was the place where all of the hardcore Nexus people lived.

The two quickly made their way up to the front door and knocked heavily. The door was opened by a tall man, whose face was covered in shadow. His voice was deeply muffled and it was difficult to hear what he was saying, as if he was using a voice-changer.

"Hello?" the voice spoke out.

"Hi, we're here to see Burrito," Shredd chimed.

"Do you have an appointment?" the strange figure spoke once more, no emotion showing in their voice, as it was all masked by the shadows.

"Piss off," Shredd scowled, "we don't need an appointment to see Burrito, he's a fellow Draftcrafter!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you in without an appointment, no matter if he belongs to your Draftcraft grou-" the voice started but was cut off as Stollaz lunged at him and started throwing punches to his skull.

"FUCKING DRAFTCRAFTERS! GET IT IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND FUCKING FUCK YOUR FUCKING FUCK!" Stollaz raged as he started to beat the living shit out of the figure.

A figure stood in the doorway, this one looking slightly less menacing. The orangey figure of smellyburrito42 stood in the doorway looking shocked.

"What the fuck, Stollaz?" he scowled before quickly breaking out in to laughter. When they next glanced down at the shadowed figure on the ground, all that was left was a small chip of obsidian.


End file.
